


Team 7:Change the Past to Protect the Future (Editing in Progress)

by Mikadosenju



Category: Naruto
Genre: Konoha - Freeform, Team7 - Freeform, team7timetravel, team7united, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadosenju/pseuds/Mikadosenju
Summary: Naruto, Saskue, and Sakura survived many things and lived long lives but they all had many regrets. So many things they wished they could change, people that they could have connected with more, a dream that was long since forgotten. Each makes a wish on a falling star in the moment of their death. When team 7 opened their eyes, they were not expecting this. Somehow back in their 4 year old bodies and with all their previous knowledge, Team 7 agrees to use this second chance. How hard could it be? This fanfic’s original author is sparkle123tt and I have her permission to upload it on this website.Disclaimer: sparkle123tt and I do not own Naruto at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Three Wishes

Naruto lay in the team 7 training grounds, Sasuke and Sakura at his sides. All were holding hands, weak and breathing frail. Team 7 didn’t have long. All of them, even Naruto, were almost completely out of chakra.

”I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” Sasuke ragged out, causing Naruto and Sakura to glare at him. The Uchiha’s best death glare wouldn’t have stood a chance against his teamates’. After all, who do you think taught them?

”Don’t you dare teme!” Naruto all but growled at his ANBU/best friend.

Sasuke snorted. “What are you going to do, oh mighty Hokage? Banter me to death?”

”Teme, I encourage you. It’s more of an advisement actually.” The blond Hokage tried to explain.

”Should I tell Shika that you’re stealing his job as Chief Advisor? My, wouldn’t that be troublesome.” Sasuke shot back, a grin starting to form.

Naruto laughed suddenly and both his teammates gave him questioning looks. “Remember when we all retired Kakashi-Sensei and made Kiba head tracker?! He cackled. Sasuke and Sakura laughed as well. They would never forget the scandalized look on their teacher’s face. Or the time Sasuke torched their sensei’s Icha Icha books or the bell test that brought them together.

”We owe him everything...” Sasuke whispered, regret clear in his voice. The attack have been sudden. Orochimaru had appeared out of nowhere finally with a vessel, though Madara wasn’t the ideal one. He still wanted Sasuke; sill saw him as perfect, beautiful, and strong. The Sannin always loved the boy’s defiance.

Naruto grumbled something not so nice under his breath. “Boys, stop it... Sasuke, this isn’t your fault. How would you have known Orochimaru had placed a curse mark on Madara’s dead body?” Sakura questioned.

The last Uchiha remained silent.

”You think just because you’re an Uchiha, the blame should be placed on you and you alone Ke? That’s total shit and you know it.” Sakura stated, firmly squeezing Naruto’s hand who was forced to squeeze Sasuke’s hand or his hand would be broken.

Over the years, after the war, a certain warmth had settled between the three. Their bond that Sasuke had once tried to shatter was practically radiating with power. It was a bond born in bravery and friendship and it lives to this day.

After the war had ended, Naruto and Sasuke didn’t battle it out. Instead, Sasuke sent an angry punch in Orochimaru’s smiling face as he amateratsued the snake sannin. Naruto added in his own two cents as the threw a bit of wind chakra in the black flames. The snake sannin had screamed from the added pain. Sakura also threw in just a dash of an entire bucked of poison and dumped in on top of the flames. After all, they wouldn’t flicker out. Thus, Orochimaru was destroyed. They figured out a way to remove the damned curse mark with Juugo’s chakra. They had killed the snake moments after that. Team 7 had decided that everything was Orochimaru’s fault. He messed with Sasuke’s brain, set awful events in motion, and broke apart Team 7. The snake would rot in hell for that. Sakura and Naruto both silently vowed to never let Sasuke near the snake again or snakes in general. Whenever one passed by, it was killed instantly.

Upon his return to Konoha, Sasuke at first just kept to himself. After all, not many people favored the Uchiha anymore, They had all but forgotten Sasuke’s deeds, instead blaming him for Madara’s war. The apple didn’t fall far from the tree. So the council or the two old jerks refused to allow Naruto to appoint Sasuke as head on ANBU. They chose Sai instead, much to Naruto’s anger and Sasuke’s annoyance.

Naruto had been named the Hokage, Hinata married Naruto, Shikamaru became Head Advisor and Chouji became Naruto’s chef. After Kakashi was deemed an old geezer, Kiba became Head Tracker, Ino became Head of the mind part of the T&I, taking over her father’s position, Shino became the other part of T&I, Tenten makes awesome weapons, Sai became Head ANBU Captain in charge of protecting Naruto, and Sakura Head Medic. Sasuke was left out.

One day everything went wrong. A follower of the Akatsuki snuck into Konoha. The council, Naruto, Sakura, and Shika were in a meeting when he striked. Sai the ANBU who was supposed to protect Naruto, ran. Sai, the fucking ANBU captain ran like a scared little girl, much to Shikamaru’s annoyance. The Nara always knew Sai was a traitorous ass. He had even advised Naruto to go against the demand of the council. But legally, no laws had been broken, so there had been nothing they could do at that moment. 

Naruto had been cornered. The man had been far to fast. He didn’t have time to go into Sage Mode and Kurama had been suppressed somehow. The Hokage was about to die until chirping birds could be heard. A stream of pure blue light pierced straight through Naruto’s attacker. He whipped around and snarled. Then the man’s knees shook slightly in fear. Sasuke had arrived.

”Naruto, are you alright?” He questioned as he kept his Mangekyou trained on the attacker. The guy was scared shitless.

”Yeah.” Naruto said as Sakura screamed “Hell no!.” Sasuke smirked as he tightened his grip on his sword. No way in hell would this guy hurt Naruto. That was a promise. As fast as that guy was, he wasn’t as fast as Sasuke because even after the war, he trained his ass of day after day. It was mainly chakra control and speed. Sasuke was like a barrier in between the idiot trying to murder his best friend and Naruto.

”You’re Itachi’s younger brother!” The man gasped, eyes wide. You could hear the terror in his tone.

Sasuke smirked. “The one and only.”

”You killed Orochimaru-sama!” The man said, stumbling backwards towards the concrete wall behind him.

”Twice.” Sasuke said, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

”K-Kabuto...and D-Deidara,” the man quivered, moving faster toward the was, trying to distance himself from Sasuke who had even able to get a glimpse of Naruto’s injuries. It was not pretty and this angered Sasuke as he got reminded of the Valley of the End.

Sasuke sighed as he picked up a pebble. “Both dead...both by me... just like you’re about to be.” He said before flinging the pebble, swiftly hitting the guy in his chest, missing the guy’s heart by an inch.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, frowning slightly. He supposed critical injury was the best he could do with the councils watching anyways.

”Your ABNU captain’s pathetic Naruto.” Sasuke said as he held the now unconscious attacker up by his collar, checking for a curse mark of any kind. Naruto rolled his eyes.

”He wasn’t my first choice.” The Hokage responded with a wince as Sakura hit him once again for getting injured.

Sasuke snorted. “Clearly.”

”Thanks, teme.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Nobody tries to kill you but me, done.” He replied, crossing his arms. 

Shika yawned. This fight was troublesome. “Correction. No one could succeed in killing him except for you.” He stated, slouching in his chair.

”Whatever.” The Uchiha stated with a shrug.

”Teme, is that a challenge?” Naruto asked, blue eyes twinkling.

”No!” Sakura said, whacking Naruto upside the head and throwing a pen which hit the Uchiha on the head.

”Sakura...” Both boys whimpered.

”Naruto, you are in no condition to fight right now, and Sasuke, do not encourage him!”

”Yes, Sakura...”Both boys sighed.

That’s how Sasuke became Head ANBU and Sai died. Turns out he ran out of ink and jumped out of the Hokage tower prepared to make a drawing, but no ink so splat. 

“I wish we could be team Kakashi-Sensei deserved...without all the drama and the unnecessary fighting. I wish in the beginning, we were a family.” Sakura said gazing up at the shooting star above her as the star shot across the sky.

”I wish we could save everyone. I wish we could start over. I wish we could have actually become the most powerful team in the world. I wish we had started out like we are now.” Naruto said, spotting a falling star of his own.

”I wish I could save my clam and Itachi. I wish we had been ready for the attack. I wish the council weren’t a bunch of morons. I wish I could change it all.” The last Uchiha said, eyes resting on his star. The three falling dots of light fell and merged into one as Team 7 closed their eyes and breathed their last breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Remember

Naruto shot up in his bed, eyes wide and panting. The moon was high in the night of the Leaf Village as the boy awoke in the middle of the night. Naruto was four years of age. The young Uzumaki ran to the cracked mirror on his wall in slight panic and stared at his reflection. His reflection showed him young and not an adult with a bad haircut. It had only been a dream. A horrible nightmare. The young Uzumaki frowned. But it wasn’t a totally bad nightmare. It was more bittersweet. In it he had friends, a best friend even. But in the dream, they were more than that. They were family. A family. The one thing the boy longed for more than ramen or becoming Hokage.

In his dream, the Uchiha, his best friend, at first had been arrogant, a loner, and emo. He had hordes of demons fawning over him. The hellish spawns of Satan known as fan girls. But after he had fought with him, got to know him, lost him, got him back again, and got to know him again. Their bond was stronger than ever. He learned that the Uchiha loved the arts. Surprisingly he could sing, dance, and could make really cool rock figures. At least that’s what Naruto’s four year old naive mind decided to remember about him. He also remembered the Uchiha’s love for swords. His name was Sasuke.

The kunoichi had pink hair and was really pretty. However, she wasn’t a damsel in distress. She was super strong! At first though, she was a fangirl and kinda weak although she was kinda smart. But then she grew up and became insanely strong. She grew a bit violent, but she was also caring toward them. He specifically remembered his ability to heal. Every time he got hurt, she was there, her hands glowing green. Her name had been Sakura.

Naruto sighed, his 4 year old form jumping at the sound of rocks being thrown at his front door. The window was open. The hinges rattled: the door wouldn’t hold for long. Tears welled in the young Uzumaki’s eyes. Why? Why did they hate him? He never did anything wrong...why him? The rattling grew and the door started to crack. Naruto’s knees shook and his tears streamed down his face. The young boy found himself wishing Sasuke was real. Sasuke had protected him in the dream. Even though he himself was an insanely strong Hokage who could fight for himself, Sasuke always protected him. Especially when he was older. A chip of the door broke off and landed on the floor. It was going to fall any second. The villagers were going to get in. The young boy spotted the window and bit his bottom lip. Should he run? Or should he stay and hide? “Kill the monster!” One villager screamed, making Naruto gasp.

“ **Run kit. Go toward the forest** ,” a voice in his head said. Naruto was freaked about the booming voice but he decided to listen to it anyways. This voice, although angry, was offering help and guidance. That was something the boy didn’t have much of so he didn’t question.

As fast as his little legs could carry him he ran toward the window and climbed on the sill. He gulped. It was a really high drop.

” **It’ll be okay, kit** ,” the voice said. Naruto took a deep breath and jumped off the ledge. The young Uzumaki gasped as he hit the hard ground. He had landed on his right arm. The boy sat up and grabbed his wrist which was bent at an odd angle. He knew his wrist was messed up because he heard a crack and it hurt really bad, but he knew to keep going. “ **Quickly kit. To the forest before they see you.** ” The voice commanded. The blond boy forced himself to his feet and ran towards the forest. Tears ran down his face as he wished Sakura was real. Sakura would have healed him.

Tears streamed down the boy’s face as he neared the forest’s edge. Sasuke his protected and Sakura his healer. If only they were real....

* * *

 

Sakura shot up in her bed, panting. She was covered in a thin line of sweat. Her emerald eyes were wide and panicked. The young pinkette lifted herself out of her soft blankets and quietly padded over to her full length mirror hanging on her closet door. She sighed in relief as she sat in front of it. She was young and she didn’t have a purple diamond on her massive forehead. Her dream had been very strange. She dreamt that she was a ninja. She was strong and she stood up for herself. In it, she had been a very confident person. If only she could be that way now.

Sakura smiled to herself as she remembered two boys who had protected her.

One had spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes. He also had whisker marks on his cheeks. This boy at first had been loud, stupid, and annoying to dream her. As the dream years passed, the boy grew up and their friendship grew. Sakura remembered the boy’s love for ramen and fascination with seals. They boy, though he had started out weak, had grown strong. He had even become Hokage!

The other boy had dark raven hair and charcoal eyes as dark and enchanting as the night sky. The Uchiha in the beginning was cold, cut off, and hyper focused. But after he went away and came back, their friendship had bloomed like that lotus thing that gross spandex guy had said to dream her. The Uchiha Sakura remembered hated sweets, loved weapons, loved going on walks and devoted himself to his training. She also recalled the Uchiha being more open after his return. He was nicer to her. His name had been Sasuke. 

Sakura sighed as she ran her hand through her pink locks. She wished the dream had been real. Sakura’s head snapped to the street as she heard running and a crash. She ran down the stairs without making a sound. She slipped on her shoes, adjusted her green night gown strap and crept out of the house, shutting the door softly. The girl slipped on something, falling to the ground.

She gasped as her hand landed in something red and sticky. Blood, she realized. Naruto was hurt. She looked down at her scraped knee and cautiously put her hand over it, focusing her chakra like she had done so many times in her dreams. Surprisingly, her hand did in fact glow green and her knee was healed. Sakura didn’t know how she knew how to do that or how the blond from her dream was real, but she knew she had to find him. So she set out for the forest.

* * *

 

Sasuke shot up in his bed in a silent scream. Tears streamed down the Uchiha’s face. His charcoal eyes did nothing but water as the young boy tensed. He clasped a hand over his mouth as the events of his dream had come back to him. The young Uchiha shook as he silently forced himself to walk down the hall and peer into his brother’s room. He had to check. He had to make sure that it was only a dream. Itachi would never kill the clan, would he? He peeked in his brother’s room and his shoulders staged in relief. Itachi was there sleeping soundly. He crept to his parents’ room to see that they were well sound asleep. Sasuke crept back to his room and slumped to the floor of his mirror. He hugged his toy dinosaur for comfort. His young for gazed back at hum, but still Sasuke was not okay. The dream had been so vivid. So lifelike. So real. Sasuke gazed at himself in the mirror. Moonlight streamed into his room. Sasuke closed his eyes and thought of his dream. He remembered his brother’s words in the dream.

”Someone’s reality can often be an illusion.” Or something like that. He remembered two people from his dream. A boy with shining blond hair and shining blue eyes, and a girl with soft pink hair and emerald eyes that sparkled in the light. He remembered how annoying they were. Annoying yet endearing. In the dream, he at first tried to side step the offered friendship. After all, Itachi had to be destroyed. He remembered is betrayal. He remembered the crushing feeling of almost losing them. Of losing the both of them. Naruto and Sakura. Those were their names. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and them bit into his dinosaur so he wouldn’t scream and wake his brother or parents. He watched as his blood red eyes appeared. The Sharingan. He had the Sharingan.

But this was impossible. Itachi didn’t get his Sharingan till he was twice Sasuke’s age. The young Uchiha then realized something that made his heart stop beating. His breath caught in his throat. It wasn’t a dream. It was a memory. Sasuke’s head snapped to the window and he searched. He had to find them. He took a deep breath. He winced as his window creaked as he opened it. Sasuke turned his head slightly to listen. No noise yet. Itachi hadn’t woken. Sasuke took a deep breath as he pulled himself onto the sill, then flipped off it, spiraling to the ground. He landed in a crouch perfectly and silently. Apparently, he stilled possessed his future skills. 

He took one look back at his home before the young Uchiha ran. His Sharingan faded. But now he had a mission. Find his team and figure out what the hell was going on. Sasuke cursed as he realized he had no clue where Naruto would or could be. Or even if the dove remembers. Sasuke paused midstep, frowning. He was at the edge of the compound now. Where would the dobe be? Sasuke gazed at his hands and guessed he was four or five. Sasuke forced himself to remember what Naruto had told him at the Valley of the End. Alone... hated...

Sasuke growled lightly before a thought came to him. 

Sakura was still a civilian, so she should be easier to find. Sasuke ran toward the village, ignoring the pit of worry settling in his stomach. On his way, he gasped and spun around as Sakura whizzed past him, left hand covered in blood. “Sakura!” He gasped and raced by her, so they were running side by side now. “Sakura, are you okay?” Sasuke asked, slight panic taking over. He cursed his childhood hormones for making seem weak. “Not my blood,” she wheezed out as they entered the forest. “Naruto?” Sasuke questioned. The girl nodded. And Sasuke only then noticed the trail of blood Sakura was following. Sasuke sped up, leaving Sakura behind as he raced to find the dobe. “Naruto, please be okay,” Sakura whispered, losing sight of Sasuke but not slowing down. “We’re coming,” Sasuke whispered, his voice floating on the wind. Naruto stopped midstep, eyes wide as he heard a voice. It was so familiar and carried by the wind. “We’re coming,” it said.

Naruto smiled as he rested against a tree. Alone and in pain, but it was all going to be okay. His family was coming for him. Sasuke and Sakura- they were real. He remembered.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Sasuke finally found the dobe and he plopped down beside him, eyeing is wrist. “Ra will be here soon,” Sasuke said in a small effort of comfort. Naruto nodded as he rubbed his seal softly with his uninsured hand.

”Thanks Kurama,” he said so softly that Sasuke had to strain to hear. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. So Kurama was still on their side. That was good.

”Dobe, what happened? Sasuke asked. He silently wondered who he had to Chidori behind the blond’s back.

”The villagers attacked me, or were going to, and I jumped out the window to escape and messed up my landing,” Naruto said sheepishly.

Sasuke bit his lip and silently wondered how much longer Sakura would be. He knew his Hokage/best friend was in pain. An idea sparked in his little Uchiha brain. Sasuke did a few rapid silent hand signs. Sasuke’s hand hovered over Naruto’s wrist. He sent a shock of electricity right at Naruto’s wound. Naruto gasped as he felt a shock of pain before it went away suddenly.

“Sasuke... how did you...?” Naruto trailed off amazed. Yes, his wrist was still very much broken, but the pain was gone now. It was just numb.

”I messed with your nerves a bit. Shocked them to the point of not being able to send impulses of pain to your brain. Relax, Sakura will fix that damage as well,” Sasuke explained as he moved his hand back.

”Teme, I do not have brain damage!” Naruto all but growled.

”I don’t know, your genin days were questionable,” Sasuke replied.

Naruto smirked. “And yours weren’t? Mister-I-must-kill-a-certain-person.”

”Fair point,” Sasuke conceded. A short silence followed afterwards.

”Naruto...” Sasuke voiced out.

”Yes Sasuke?” Naruto questioned.

”Why aren’t we...dead?” Sasuke asked, unable to refrain from asking  
.Naruto bit his bottom lip. That was a good question. In fact, that thought had never crossed his mind. Why weren’t they dead? He had no clue whatsoever to that question.

Naruto shrugged. “I don’t know,” he replied. Nruo scratched his head. Thinking hurt his brain.

”Why don’t you ask Kura?” Sasuke suggested. Hopefully the fox would have some answers. Naruto bit his lip and shook his head no.

”Why the hell not?!” Sasuke asked irritated. The small Uchiha crossed his arm. His nose scrunched up and his lover lip jutted into a pout. Naruto resisted the urge to laugh. Who knew that the teme could be classified as cute.

”Stop laughing and tell me dobe,” Sasuke growled. He knew exactly what Naruto was thinking and he wished the blond wasn’t Hokage so he could punch that ridiculous-

Sasuke grinned as his fist connected with Naruto’s face.

”Ow! Teme! What was that for?!”

”Uchiha’s. Are. Not. Cute. Dobe,” Sasuke said, gazing around for any signs of Sakura. His attention was back on Naruto as he shot back. Naruto’s fist collided with the palm of Sasuke’s hand as he tried to punch him. Sasuke gave him a bored look. He poked Naruto in the forehead.

”You can’t do that! I’m the Hokage!” Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the spot.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Not anymore dobe! Guess what? We’re four, which means you’re not Hokage,” Sasuke said almost triumphantly. The triumph faded as Naruto’s shoulders sagged, the reality of their situation hitting the usually hyperactive blond. He pulled his hand out of Sasuke’s palm, almost shying away from the Uchiha.

“Naruto?” Sasuke questioned softly. He cursed himself. That was a low blow even by their standards.

“You’re right,but that just means we have to try even harder to get back to where we were, right?” Naruto questioned back, his bright smile returning as Sasuke’s hand was on his right shoulder. Naruto once again rubbed his seal in a calming circle. This time Sasuke noticed. “ Is something wrong with Kura?” Sasuke asked, noticing the soothing motion Naruto was making.

  
“He’s angry at me for dying...he’s in a mood right now,” Naruto answered glumly. The Uzumaki had grown quite close to the fox.

  
“Can I try?” Sasuke asked as Sakura finally appeared, falling through a bush.

  
“Try what Ke?” Sakura asked, crawling over to Naruto as she immediately set to work healing Naruto’s wrist, silently noting the feeling of Sasuke’s chakra in the wound. He just have done the nerve thing he made up when Madara attacked. He got the idea for the Hutus from the Raikage’s lightning armor and Tsunade’s fight with Kabuto that the Hokage had blabbed about as Naruto assigned him an S rank mission of making sure the Sannin got home safe, much to his annoyance. Tsunade was as loud as Naruto when drunk!

  
“Naruto, let me ask Kura what’s going on...he’ll talk to me,” Sasuke suggested,kneeling in front of the blond, Sharingan activating.

  
“I don’t think it's a good idea teme,” Naruto sighed. He sounded like he had a mountain of paperwork and couldn’t make a shadow clone to do it for him.

  
“How are your protectors supposed to figure out how to deal with this problem if we’re not on the same page?” Sasuke queried.

  
“It’s not a good idea teme..,” Naruto said with a gasp as Sakura snapped his wrist back in place; now perfectly healed.

  
“I still don’t understand the sewer theme, To,” Sasuke said walking toward him. “I don’t either…” Naruto replied.

  
“It’s your head. Can’t you change it?” Sasuke questioned as they walked together toward the cage.

“It’s been this way for so long that I’m not sure I want to anymore,” he replied. 

“Kurama, what happened to us?” Sasuke asked, now standing in front of Kurama who was glaring at Naruto. Sasuke noticing this, stepped protectively in front of the blond.

  
“You were all saved!” Kurama replied.

“Saved by what?” Sasuke asked.

Kurama laughed. “Still so much curiosity in you, young Uchiha.”

“Saved by what?” He repeated. Sasuke was in no mood to chit chat. He had to get back before Itachi woke up and noticed he was

missing.   
Kurama sighed. “Call it what you will. Fate, destiny, the sage of six paths, God… whatever deity there is out there decided to give you three a second chance. A chance for your wishes to come true.”

“Wish?” Sasuke whispered.

“The stars…” Naruto murmured. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened as it clicked. “So fate sent us here to change the past in order to change the future?”

Kurama nodded. “Correct, young Uchiha.”

“But where do we start?!” Naruto complained.

“Kit, I don’t have all the answers! If you ever die again, I will burn Konoha to the ground just to spite you for leaving, understand?!”

“Aww! I love you too Kura!” Naruto exclaimed, hugging his snout.

“Uchiha. Get him off me,” Kurama commanded.

“Naruto, I have an idea. Let’s talk with Ra,” Sasuke said.

Naruto kissed Kurama before Sasuke yanked him forcefully away from the fox who pawed at his snout, trying to get the human cooties off of him.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke snickered.

“Best human thing we ever told Kurama about,” Naruto giggled.

“Hn,” Sasuke agreed

“Well?” Sakura asked as both boys blinked, waking from the genjutsu.

“Short version, or long version?” Naruto asked.

“Short,” Sakura answered.

“We still have a chance to fulfill our dying wishes and save the future,” Naruto said.

“How do we do that?” Sakura questioned.

“My clan,” Sasuke said, folding his hands together.

“Wait. We’re not taking out Madara, Danzo, Kabuto, and Orochimaru?” Naruto asked. The blond couldn’t believe what just came out of his ANBU captain’s mouth. He would’ve thought he wanted to torture and slowly murder them.“No. Well not yet, at least,” Sasuke answered.

“Ke, why wouldn’t we kill them right now? They ruined everything!” Sakura hissed. Her emerald eyes were cold. After all, she was the one to pronounce most of their friends dead because of them.

“Kabuto was a lost soul. We just have to make him betray Orochimaru and join us. He would be a useful spy for the Leaf. Madara is already dead. We just have to introduce sensei to the nut in the swirly mask and I gain another cousin. Orochimaru and Danzig are in positions of power. They are working together and using my clan for their own personal gains. Unless we can expose them, my clan is going to die, and that isn’t happening again.” Sasuke said, making Naruto and Sakura stare at him wide eyed and gaping like a fish.  
“What?” The Uchiha questioned. It was uncomfortable to be stared at like that from his teammates.

“That was the most words you ever said in a row,”Sakura choked out.

“You don’t want revenge?” Naruto said, his voice above a whisper.

“My clan is alive, I have a team, we’re four so we get to do whatever we want until we can get into the academy at six, the village is still standing and all of our friends are alive and well. What is there to avenge?” Sasuke questioned.

Naruto’s blue eyes watered and Sasuke yelped as he was yanked into a hug as his best friend cried tears of joy. “Nnygh,” Sasuke grunted, awkwardly patting Naruto’s back as Sakura awwed. The scene was just too adorable.

“If we don’t kill those four, then what do we do?” Sakura asked, making sure the boys stayed on topic.

“We improve my clan’s relations with the other clans of the village. Regain their trust. After that, we have the other clans hold a meeting with the Hokage where we somehow expose Danzo and bring Obito back to the village. Once he’s out of the way, my clan won’t be in need of the coup and Itachi won’t need to slaughter everybody before my eyes again.” Sasuke explained.

“You’ve certainly thought this through teme,” Naruto commence once he was sure the Uchiha was finished.

“After I discovered the truth of Itachi, I had a lot of time to think,” the Uchiha said with a flick of his wrist. 

“Clearly…,” Sakura muttered.

“So what do you think?” Sasuke asked his teammates.

“I like it. Spare multiple lives, easy to remember, and offers a second chance to some bad dudes,” Naruto said, beaming at his ANBU captain. He was finally embracing his light side rather than the dark.

“Seconded. You always have good plans, Sasuke,” Sakura said in agreement. “Wait. How do we meet, when…?” She trailed off.

“Huh? Oh, that’s easy. The loner Uchiha child is going to befriend the shunned orphan of the Fourth Hokage, followed closely by the curious civilian who desperately wants to become a medic ninja.” Sasuke said, smirking.

“You sly bastard,” Naruto grinned.

“What can I say? I’m Itachi’s younger brother.”

“When do we do this?” Sakura questioned.

“Umm, I say we give you a couple days, maybe a week… in order for my plan to work, you need Ino to not be a fangirl and befriend you as quickly as possible before you suddenly pop into my friend bubble. I wasn’t a very social child so we need to ease into it. Same with my clan. While you do that, I have the troublesome task of getting my family to open up to the carrier of the demon fox,” Sasuke said, giving Naruto a playful nudge.

“Your dad is not going to be happy.” Naruto noted.

“That’s the fun part.” Sasuke grinned.

“See you boys in a week,” Sakura said, getting off the ground and brushing off her green dress.

“Bye Ra!”

“No fangirling.” 

“Love you two!” She said, walking back toward the village.

“So how do we meet?” Naruto questioned.

“Okay dobe. Here’s what we’re gonna do…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late

Itachi awoke around the usual time. The sun had risen, signaling it was day, and orange hues of the sky signaled it to be early in the morning. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, got up, brushed his teeth, took a shower, got dressed in his usual Uchiha garb, then strode down the hall to check on his baby brother. Some may think that it’s strange for Itachi to do this every morning but the older Uchiha couldn’t help but be protective over him. After all, Sasuke was his little brother, and he deserved a bit of attention. Extra attention, in his personal opinion. Their father certainly paid no mind to him. Itachi was never blind to that fact either. He noticed how his father was just beginning to compare the two of them. How Fugaku was considering Itachi to be the golden child and Sasuke to be nothing more than a spare. It was as if Itachi was gold and Sasuke was silver. One constantly thought of as better.

  
Itachi sometimes cursed himself for being such a prodigy that his brother would one day have such a huge gap to fill, but at the same time, there are moments where Itachi finds himself cursing his father for even thinking of putting Sasuke in that type of position. Sure, he himself did his first fireball jutsu in front of his father like magic, but his father didn’t realize that was only he was practicing behind everybody's backs. He had wanted to be prepared incase another war rolled around. His father, Itachi noticed, was more prideful than ever. Itachi knew this was because the supposed coup was going to happen in a few years. Again Itachi knew it was not a smart plan, but what could a 10 year old do? Right now, his father’s words was law. Itachi just had to wait for the right opportunity, then the future of the clan would be secured and his adorable baby brother would have a relatively safe and happy life. At least, that’s Itachi’s best case scenario.

  
Itachi allowed a small smile to form on his face as he peeked into his brother’s room. His little brother was curled up in bed, bundled in his dark blue blankets and hugging the life out of his favorite stuffed toy dinosaur as he breathed evenly, signaling that he was still asleep.

  
Itachi’s eyes narrowed as he spotted the open window. He knew for a fact that it had been closed the night before when he tucked Sasuke in. The question now was how was it opened? Did Sasuke open it? That’s possible, but why would his brother open the window in the first place? The temperature last night hadn’t been scorching hot. Did his brother even have the strength to open the rickety thing? It wasn’t splintering at the seams, but Itachi knew for some reason, it often got stuck. Itachi inspected it carefully. It didn’t seem to be tampered within anyway. He peered out the window, searching for any sights of spying. Sasuke may be viewed as the spare to everyone else but look at what happened to the Hyuuga girl heir Sasuke’s age. Itachi was not taking any chances with is little brother’s life. All caught up in the possibility of harm befalling his younger sibling, Itachi had forgotten about the racket the window made when shut.

  
Itachi’s head snapped to his brother who yawned, and rubbing his eye sat up with his dinosaur wrapped lazily in a hold by his other arm.

  
“Morning Itachi,” Sasuke said mid stretch.

  
“Sorry to wake you. The window was open,” Itachi said nonchalantly.

  
“Oh yeah! There was an owl sitting outside my window last night, so I wanted to get a closer look! It’s head spun around!” Sasuke explained with childlike excitement, jumping up on his bed with a smile. He tried to turn his head around in a similar fashion, but just ended up spinning around his whole body, tangling himself in the process. Itachi internally sighed in relief. His little brother always had a fascination with birds. Any flying creature in general really. So this had calmed him greatly.

  
“Hey Itachi… can you help me practice my shuriken jutsu?” Sasuke asked hopefully. His lip jutted into a puppy like look and his eyes widened just the right amount. Itachi, if he wasn’t a boy, wasn’t an Uchiha, and didn’t have his manly pride, would have awwed and cooed at the adorable sight. But Itachi instead inwardly crumbled all later plans for himself (which was relaxing and doing nothing anyway) and made them fade into nothingness.

  
Itachi took a long look at Sasuke. He appeared hopeful and excited.

  
“I don’t see why not,” Itachi said, giving into his little brother’s plea. Sasuke gave Itachi the biggest smile ever and hugged him in victory.

  
“I can’t wait! Itachi, this is gonna be great! You’re the best big brother ever!” Sasuke proclaimed, jumping off his bed and zigzagging through the various toys neatly piled yet strewn haphazardly about his room. His father had told Sasuke to keep his room neat, and in his own creative right, he did, much to his father’s annoyance and mother’s chagrin.

  
He quickly changed his clothes with a speed only a young Uchiha could possess before he was grabbing Itachi’s wrist and leading him out of his bedroom door and down the stairs fully prepared to make a beeline for the door that leads outside.

  
“Boys, breakfast first. Then practice,” mikoto commanded, gently ushering the boys to the kitchen and stopping their scurry. Mikoto, you see, had heard of their plans because she had been eavesdropping. Mikoto expected Sasuke to whine at the command. To cross his arms and proclaim it’s not practicing. Instead he did the one thing that Mikoto thought he would never do.

  
“Good idea mom! C’mon Itachi!” He declared, yanking his brother to sit down at the table next to him, much to the shock of the rest of the family. Usually Sasuke was quite defiant in the morning.

  
Mikoto smiled and placed the bowls of food in front of her children and husband before sitting next to Fugaku. Instead of Sasuke’s usual grumble of getting deterred from his plans, he smiled and happily ate his food.

  
“Thanks mom! This is great!” Sasuke said somewhere between his sixth and seventh bite. Mikoto calmly swiped her tea and watched Sasuke gobble up his food. It was as if hadn’t had her cooking in years! Mikoto idly noted the way Sasuke allowed a smile to appear with each bite. It was quite a feat for Sasuke to compliment her twice in the span if 5 minutes. She would savor this moment.

  
Fugaku sipped his tea and finished his breakfast quickly. He had to get to the station and finish the god awful paperwork he had been putting off. He got up wordlessly, slipping on his vest. He made it to the door and slipped on his shoes. He almost did a double take at his youngest son’s call and something wrapped around his leg briefly and almost hesitantly.

  
“Have a good day at work, dad!” Sasuke called, running to Fugaku and giving him a quick hug then running to Fugaku and giving him a quick hug, then running back to the table to finish his food. Fugaku gave a brief nod and with a wave of his hand he was out the door, pondering his younger son’s actions as he went to work. Sasuke to Fugaku was a riddle. Yes, the boy always did what he said, nut he never followed to the letter like his brother. Sasuke was always finding ways to defy him with tough actually doing it or meaning to. Fugaku knew it was never intentional on Sasuke’s part, but it greatly irked him that his som could do that. The worst part was that he had done it without even trying. Fugaku didn’t understand why Sasuke just wasn’t like Itachi and maybe never wold. He vaguely noticed a trail of blood on the road as he walked and Fugaku inwardly sighed. Usually a tail of blood meant a dead body. So much for a good day.

  
Once the boys had finished, they headed to the door. “Thanks mom! Breakfast was great! Love you! Me and Itachi will be back soon!” Sasuke declared hugging her tightly before once again yanking Itachi. “Be back soon and be careful! Stay safe!” Mikoto called with a wave. “We will!” Itachi called as Sasuke dragged him to some unknown location. Itachi glanced at the road at confusion. Was that blood? He saw that Sasuke was walking towards the forest and of course right where the blood leaves. “Sasuke, we should go to a different training ground,”Itachi said, stopping in the road. Sasuke in turn gave his brother a defiant look. “Why? It was probably just a wounded animal, Itachi.” Sasuke said, crossing his arms. Itachi on his part brushed the comment aside, much to Sasuke’s annoyance. Itachi was about to ruin the plan! Sasuke spotted a mop of spiky blond hair and inwardly grinned. He tapped a signal to Naruto. Naruto in turn grinned and grabbed a bucket of paint and started his graffiti as Sasuke warred with Itachi about the woods, while tapping a Morse code of instructions to Naruto that is only known to Team 7. “Fine. We’ll go somewhere else.’’ Sasuke conceded once Naruto finished speed painting a picture of a frog on a store shop. “You’ll never catch me alive!” Naruto screamed, running down the road as Sasuke walked calmly, hands suck into his pockets. Then crash! Both boys went tumbling to the ground as Itachi watched a bit lost. Sasuke scowled and a fake glare was on his face. “Oh, it’s you again… do you always have to be a dobe?” Sasuke questioned, rubbing his head. “Why is it always you I bump into? Do you always have to be a teme?” Naruto countered. Both boys glared at one another and Itachi momentarily thought he would have to break up a fight between two four year olds. Not a second later, both boys laughed happily and Sasuke got up on his feet, offering the whispered boy a hand.

  
“Thanks Ke,” the blond boy said gratefully.

  
“No problem To. What are best friends for?” The young Uchiha questioned. Itachi’s jaw internally hit the floor. Had Sasuke just said friend?. When did Sasuke meet the Nine Tail’s container? Sasuke had a friend? Since when? Itachi was totally lost.


	5. Introducing Naruto

Itachi stared at the two boys sitting obediently in front of him in a training field away from the creepy trail of blood.

“How did you two meet each other exactly?” Itachi decided to question. He needed answers and he needed them now. At the moment he didn’t care that he was talking to two four year olds. The whole thing was mind boggling. How did a training session with his little brother turn into a friendship reunion? Sasuke didn’t have friends! At least to his family’s knowledge. Not that Itachi wasn’t happy Sasuke had a friend. It was just a bit strange in Itachi’s opinion. I mean, Sasuke was just antisocial. Almost as if he preferred to be alone.

“Oh that’s easy Itachi!” Sasuke said.

“Yeah, you’re gonna feel really stupid that you asked that question.” Naruto beamed.

“Enlighten me.” Itachi encouraged.

“It was about a month ago and I was practicing my shuriken throwing. 

“Teme, you suck at throwing shuriken,’’ Naruto said butting in.

“I’m better than you!” Sasuke shot back.

“That doesn’t say much teme.” Naruto countered.

Both boys glared at each other. “Just continue the story, teme. We’ll talk about this later.”

“Fine.” Sasuke said, turning back to Itachi.

“I was practicing my shuriken throwing when I missed one and it flew past the target and through the trees. I went to go get it when I tripped over something lying on the ground...well, someone. When I turned around, Naruto was lying on the ground unconscious. He looked a bit beaten up. Actually, how did you get like that again?”

“Oh, I was protecting the really cute Hyuuga girl from some bullies! They were making her cry and I couldn’t just let them off the hook for that!” Naruto exclaimed, waving his hands around energetically.

“But anyway, I went to make sure he was okay. Then the dobe decided that was the moment to wake up and bash his skull into mine. “ Sasuke said, giving Naruto a playful glare.

“I said I was sorry!” Naruto exclaimed.

“That didn’t change the fact that my head hurt.”

“Headbutts hurt both ways duckass.”

“Better than being a dumbass.” Sasuke mumbled.

“Language,” Itachi calmly reminded them. Even if it was a baby swear they shouldn’t be swearing at four.

“You’re no fun.” Naruto commented.

Itachi merely gave him a blank look. “Why do you always do that?” Naruto exclaimed.

“Do what?” Sasuke questioned.

“Is your brother always this… tense?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke scratched his head in thought. “I refuse to answer that question with him 2 feet away.” Sasuke commented almost sagely.

“Boys, story.” Itachi reminded.

“That was the story.” Sasuke said.

“Yeah, were you not listening to Sasuke?” Naruto said with a grin slinging his arm around Sasuke.

“You asked how we met, not how we became friends, nii-san.” Sasuke pointed out.

As much as Itachi loved his little brother, there were times when Sasuke could be really annoying. This was one of those times. The small Uchiha had gotten up and started throwing shuriken at a target missing not one nor twice, but every single time.

“You’re supposed to hit the target, teme.” Naruto advised.

“You’re supposed to be throwing these things with me dobe.” Sasuke shot back with a small scowl.

“But it’s so fun watching you fail miserably.” Naruto snickered.

“Naruto!” Sasuke snapped turning his head and throwing a shuriken hitting the target dead center and he wasn’t even looking. All three boys stared at the target dead center in the red. It wasn’t even an inch off. Then all hell broke loose between Naruto and Sasuke. Or at least their banter had started and Itachi felt a growing head ache.

“Nice shot.”

“Doesn’t count.”

“Yes it does.”

“Wasn’t looking.’’

“So? You still hit it.”

“It was a fluke.”

“I doubt that.”

“It was a lucky shot.”

“You aren’t lucky teme.”

“Says the guy who broke a mirror. That’s seven years of bad luck.

“Seven’s our number, teme.”

“Hn.”

“That’s not a word.”

“Hmph.”

“No still… still a noise.” Naruto said, sighing making his last two swords Make an oi! Type of sound.

“That’s your job To. You annoy.”

“Aaww yeah, but only you.!”

“Ah,” Sasuke commented.

“You’re such a conversationalist.” Naruto said.

“Says the hyperactive knucklehead.” Sasuke shot back.

“This coming from the Uchiha shuriken throwing champ,” Naruto said, sarcasm clear in his tone.

Sasuke snorted and Naruto had a gleam of mischief in his eyes. “Teme, I think Itachi’s broken.” Naruto said, pointing to Itachi.

“Nah, he’s probably faking.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right!” Sasuke said, sounding affronted.

Naruto picked up a nearby stick and began poking Itachi with it. Itachi on his part didn’t rip the stick out of Naruto’s hands and char it into nothing but ash. Instead, he was saved from being poked by the nine tailed fox container by his little brother. Although Itachi wasn’t sure how getting flicked in the forehead repeatedly was any better than getting poked with a stick.

A tick mark appeared as Sasuke and Naruto somehow went from flicking him to flicking each other. This soon led to an all out fist fight between the boys. Although Itachi wasn’t sure if rolling around in the mud classified as much. “Hey, nii-san?” Sasuke questioned from the double headlock he and Naruto was in now. “Yes, Sasuke?” Itachi questioned. “Do you think it would be okay if Naruto came over tomorrow?” Sasuke queried. “You would have to ask mother.” Was the answer Sasuke received. “Okay!” Sasuke chirped as he went back to wrestling, Sasuke slipping out of the headlock and flinging a bit of mud at his friend.

“You can’t do that!” Naruto yelped flinging a bit of mud in protest.

“Why not? You’re not Hokage yet!” Sasuke declared jumping on the blond.

“So you really think I can?” Naruto asked excitedly, springing up and making Sasuke stumble backwards.

“Of course. After all, it’s in your blood. Your very nature.” Sasuke cryptically replied.

That comment made a chill go up Itachi’s spine. Did Sasuke and/ or Naruto know who his parents were? That would not be goo because that means the two know about the fox demon sealed inside of Naruto. And yet, Itachi mused watching his little brother and his friend attempt to get the mud off themselves and out of their hair, Sasuke still chose to befriend the lonely boy. If Sasuke deemed Naruto to be a friend, his only friend, his best friend… well,that was good enough for Itachi as long as Sasuke stopped sneaking out of the compound to train in the woods without adult supervision. Sasuke was getting a talking to about that. At the end of this crazy meeting with the jinchuuriki boy, Itachi couldn’t help but be happy. After all, his little brother had finally made a friend. A best friend at that.


	6. Sakura Explained

Sasuke stood in front of Mikoto with a hopeful expression. She was glad she had taken her eldest son’s advice and sat down. Itachi had explained the ordeal to her moments ago when they returned home after Sasuke went to go play with his toys in his room. Sasuke now stood in front of Mikoto, the next day, almost shyly as his right arm awkwardly clutched his left. It was really adorable but extremely out of character for Sasuke. Mikoto smiled down at her youngest son. She couldn’t have been more glad that her som had finally found a friend. The fact that it was Naruto Uzumaki was only a plus for the female Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha was many things, a ninja, a mother, a wife, and at one point in time, was the one and only deemed best friend to Kushina Uzumaki. Mikoto held no bigotry toward a jinjurriki and was happy her sons didn’t either. Fugaku merely hard Minato, not Kushina, much to both girls early double dating misfortunes.

 

“So can Naruto sleep over for tonight? Please?” Sasuke asked crawling into his mother’s lap.

 

Mikoto laughed. “Of course, Sasuke.” She said rubbing her son’s back as he hugged her tightly. Mikotovaguely wondered what had gotten into Sasuke the past two days. Her son was very touchy lately, almost to the point of being clingy. You wouldn’t be able to see it if not looking extremely close. It was the subtle things he did. Like when he held his brothers hand, or gave his father a hug before he went to work, or the way he listened to her every command without gripe or whine. It was almost as if he was happy for being told what to do which was certainly strange. They were little things, but it was as if Sasuke was using his size and age as some kind of advantage or something. Almost as if Sasuke knew that if he was older, it would be seriously unacceptable for him to be doing these things. Almost as if Sasuke was afraid that they would burn into dust if he tore his eyes away or said the wrong thing. Mikoto knew there was something up with Sasuke but she dismissed it to nerves. Her son had obviously planned to tell them about Naruto at some point, just not so soon. If Mikoto’s thought process regarding Sasuke was correct and it usually was, it seemed Sasuke was concerned about what his family would think of Naruto. She vaguely remembered herself having the same thought and mental breakdown as she introduced Kushina to her parents. They had not been as receptive as she had just been.

 

“Thanks mom! You’re the greatest!” Sasuke said as he let go of her. A bit reluctant to do so, might I add. He slid out of his mother’s lap gracefully landing on his feet before running up the stairs to his room. “What are you doing?” Itachi called curiously up the stairs. Sasuke ran out of his room to the top of the stairs and gave Itachi an incredulous look. “I’m cleaning my room” Sasuke said as if Itachi was the four year old and he was adult. “Without being told to?” Itachi asked skeptically while tilting his head to the side a bit. His little brother just morphed a few pieces of the puzzle that Itachi had mentally categorized as Sasuke’s least favorite chores. Sasuke never like putting his toys away or making his bed. He had dubbed those actions as destroying the art of his childhood.

 

Sasuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Itachi. “I’m four. I don’t have to be told to clean my room.” He emphasized. “Ah.”Itachi said almost numbly. His headache returning as Sasuke bolted back to the confines of his room. Not a second passed as Sasuke suddenly raced down the stairs to stand once again in front of Mikoto, a silent question in his eyes. “Ramen, I’m guessing.” Mikoto said gently. Sasuke nodded and scampered back up to his roo. Mikoto and Kushina practically fell in love over ramen and when you throw in Obito to the mix, well it was not too far of a guess. “Ramen?” Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow, confused and clearly kept out of the loop concerning the taste pallet of the Uzumaki clan.

 

“That’s what we’re going to have for dinner.” Mikoto explained, walking into the kitchen with a somewhat nostalgic smile. Itachi on his part went to his room to take a nap and hopefully get rid of his intense migraine.

 

Around four o’clock that day, there was a knock at the door. This sent Sasuke speeding down the rail of the stairs and to the door at the speed of light.

 

“Took you long enough.” Sasuke commented as he let Naruto in.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes in response. “Sorry to keep the mighty Sasuke waiting.” The Uzumaki responded, grinning slightly.

 

Sasuke cracked a smirk. “You’re such a loser.” Sasuke stated, dragging Naruto to the kitchen. Fugaku watched the exchanged with mild interest. Naruto stuck his tounge out to Sasuke.

 

“I hope you eat a bug.” Sasuke said.

 

“Mmmm. What kind of bug?” Naruto asked rubbing his chin almost sagely.

 

Sasuke thought for a moment, tapping his finger in thought. “A beetle.”

 

“What kind of beetle?”

 

“One of Shino’s chakra sucking creepy crawlies.”

 

Naruto chuckled weakly at that. “He’d have it attempt to eat all my chakra.”

 

“Would it be able to?”

 

“Probably not. Besides, it’s not like it could drain your chakra either, teme.

 

“Point taken.”

 

“Who’s Shino?” Itachi asked.

 

“An Aburame our age.” Sasuke replied.

 

“How do you know him?” Mikoto asked with an eyebrow raised delicately.

 

“I don’t know him exactly. Just know of him I guess?... This girl, Sakura, mentioned him once.” Sasuke explained.

 

“Who’s Sakura?” Fugaku asked now a bit lost. Just how many secret friends did his son have?

 

“ A civilian with pink hair and emerald eyes… she wants to go to the academy and become a ninja medic.” Naruto said happily.

 

Sasuke snapped his fingers suddenly and Naruto gave him a questioning look. 

 

“Cotton candy.” Sasuke said, making Naruto grin wider.

 

“Perfect.” Naruto said.

 

“Sakura’s new nickname.” Sasuke explained as he saw the lost looks of his family.

 

“How did you meet this Sakura?” Mikoto asked, a certain glimpse in her eye.

 

“Wha-Mom no! It’s not like that!” Sasuke cried out like a deer caught in the headlights. Naruto laughed at him. "See even your mom thinks you have a thing for her!" 

 

"I-shut up. You wanna play this fine. How's hinata doing?"

 

Naruto shut up immediately going bright red. 

 

"Thought so" sasuke said taking a bite of his ramen.

 

"Boys  didn't answer the question" itachi reminded.

 

"What question?"naruto asked.

 

"The sakura question"

 

"I do not-"sasuke protested.

 

"The other question" fugaku clarified.

 

"What other?....ooh" both boys said.

 

"It was shortly after me and naruto's unfortunate .....collision to the head" sasuke explained rubbing his head presumably were it was hit. Naruto winced and rubbed his own head.

 

"She had been watching teme train" naruto explained.

 

"Dobe don't make it sound like i have a stalker" sasuke glared.

 

"When he ran off to get his kunai she went closer to the training ground" naruto continued ignoring sasuke. 

 

"She came running  when we screamed in pain" naruto finished.

 

"We didn't scream"

 

"Yes you did"

 

"No you screamed i yelped from shock and possible head trauma" sasuke argued.

 

"You didn't yelp you screamed like a little girl"

"You must've hit your head harder than you thought" sasuke shot back.

 

"Boys must you argue?" Mikoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"We're not arguing mom we're debating" sasuke replied not tearing his glaring gaze from naruto.

 

"Now we have moved to a stare off to determine who is right" naruto explained further. 

 

10 minutes passed and still neither of the two blinked. Until they both yawned closing their eyes at the exact same moment.

 

"Why don't you boys go to sleep" mikoto suggested. 

 

"No way! We're not sleepy at all!" Naruto exclaimed. 

 

"Hn" sasuke agreed.

 

"Boys to bed with you" itachi said. 

 

Sasuke swatted naruto's hand before he could flip his brother off. Both boys crawled up the stairs to sasuke's room.

 

"Hey teme i miss sensei" naruto said as they lay awake not quite asleep yet. 

 

"Hn" he responded in agreement. 

 

"Why wait?" Sasuke mumbled clutching his dinosaur. 

 

The boys slept silently that night an idea forming in both of their heads. They weren't waiting till they were six to enter the academy


	7. Memories Back

Sasuke and naruto awoke at the break of dawn years of shinobi training ingrained in their brains. They didn't move or make a sound as Itachi peeked in the room. Surveying them for a good few moments before going to train by himself without sasuke pestering him. Both boys sat up when itachi was outside. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked hesitantly biting his lip. The uchiha was nervous that much naruto could tell it was the next words that came out of the uchiha's mouth that nearly gave him a heart attack. "I need to talk to kura real quick... I have a question.... And it's probably a long shot but just i need to know if it's possible. I dreamt about it all night"

 

Naruto furrowed his brow eyes flicking to the door for a moment but nodded nonetheless. "It has to be quick though your parents would freak!" Naruto replied staring into sasuke's now sharingan eyes.

Both boys ran to the cage and kurama looked at the uchiha with a furrowed brow.  

 

"Your family is strange young uchiha" he decided on saying. Sasuke glared defiantly for a moment before nodding conceding.   

 

"What is it you need to ask young one?" Kurama asked his tone much gentler than it had been the two days before. 

 

"I-is it possible to give the rest of the konoha twelve their memories back?" Sasuke asked.

 

Naruto gaped at him, eyes wide. He had never thought of that. 

 

Kurama cocked his head to the side a bit to stare at the young uchiha before him. 

 

Sasuke was serious and he looked a bit hopeful. Being 4 really affected his uchiha emotions. 

 

"I believe so" kurama said with a chuckle. 

 

"How?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke was such a genius! This would speed up their plans by decades! They could all enter the academy together! Hinata would remember him!  

 

"Your sharingan sasuke"  

 

"My sharingan?" He parroted not understanding the fox's meanings.  

 

"It memorizes things, predicts things, you can use your mangekyou and all memories of the past life can be projected to your friends with the help of a fairly simple seal. Once those memories have been projected they will not go away once the seal disappears. they will know the truth just as you do. It seems you have out smarted fate itself sasuke." Kurama spoke with a laugh.  The uchiha brat who had once been so arrogant and cocky had toned down his skill just a bit. But kurama could see that he's holding something back. He could see it in his left eye glimmering waiting to be reawakened. The rinnegan. His eyes moved to naruto. The boy was grinning and kurama felt a tug of affection. Sage mode. 

 

"Sasuke do not strain your eye's. judging by your current prowess you can only awaken three of your friends a day so be careful"  

 

"Aaw you do care" naruto grinned before they both faded away.  

 

"Boy's breakfast!" Mikoto called from downstairs. Giddy with excitement sasuke deactivated his sharingan and ran downstairs naruto nicking at his heels.  "Well someone's excited" Itachi commented poking sasuke in the forehead. Sasuke on his part gave his usual reaction as naruto snickered at him. Sasuke in turn gave naruto a good flick in the arm. Naruto flicked back and sasuke also retaliated. To fugaku the scene of a flick/poke war was actually a bit amusing. It reminded him of the time he and minato had done something similar. Pinching hurt that much fugaku remembered. He hadn't remembered why minato and he had begun a pinching war but he remembered nails. Nails which should not have been that sharp. He shuddered internally. Itachi scooted away from the pair so he was just out of range. He didn't think his brother would dive at naruto but with the way this flick war was progressing it looked as if both boys might upgrade to tackling in a few moments. Itachi sighed in relief internally of course as his mother disbanded the war. Itachi vaguely wondered what would have happened if the boy's knew how to channel chakra like that tsunade sannin. A chill ran down Itachi's spine. That was not a pretty thought.  

 

"I wonder what ra's up to." Naruto said after he took a big gulp of his tea.  

 

"Probably attempting to snag some stuff from that ino ex uchiha fangirl"  

 

"Really? Why not hinata, choji, tenten, lee, or neji?"  

 

"You missed shikamaru and kiba"  

 

"My point still stands" 

 

"She already gave her a ribbon who knows To it's sakura"  

 

Itachi wanted to bash his head against the table as more names that itachi had never heard flew out of his little brother's mouth. Just what had his little brother been doing!?  

 

"Sasuke just how many.....best friends do you have?" Fugaku asked. He himself was getting a little worried. Sasuke has been running off by himself doing god knows what with god knows who and none of them ever had a clue! Hell none of them would ever have had a clue if naruto hadn't bumped into sasuke. The whole ordeal was very disconcerting to say the least.  

 

Sasuke gave his dad a funny look as his nose crinkled slightly. The young uchiha merely gestured to naruto. "One" he stated as if his dad had just asked the ultimate taboo.  

 

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and sasuke sighed exasperated. "Your still a loser naruto" 

 

"I think your dad was trying to ask you how many friends you have." Naruto said.  

 

"Not my fault he didn't correctly-" naruto placed his hand over sasuke's mouth receiving both a death glare and a nasty bite mark on his hand.  

 

"You bit me!"  

 

"So your annoying"  

 

"Just give him a number"  

 

"Am i counting you?" Sasuke questioned. 

 

"Sure downgrade me why don't you" 

 

"Idiot... Okay ummm excluding naruto (and sand siblings) ummm 12-13 i think"  

 

"How did you meet 12-13 kids?"

 

"Well my super secret training ground is very popular" sasuke boasted.  

 

"Liar" 

 

"I will hurt you..."sasuke said holding his spoon up in a threatening manner.  

 

"What are you going to do? Threaten me with your spoon" naruto mocked. The seventh hokage to be soon regretted those words and suddenly had a phobia to spoons. Who knew that sasuke could turn one of the most insignificant pieces of non dangerous silverware and make it completely 100% lethal.  

 

When both boys finished their breakfast and squabbles they set out to find kiba. Why kiba you ask? He could help track people and his sister hana was itachi's age and someone needed to distract sasuke's brother. Sakura received the team 7 style morse code from the street and she set off to catch up to her teammates. Sasuke only hoped kiba would take the bait.


	8. Bringing Back Team 8

Sakura smiled fondly as naruto dramatically declared her to be forever nicknamed cotton candy. The name was extremely fitting. When they were out of sight from all adults she was going to beat the crap out of her boys for not only changing the plan without her but for making the hours of god awful time with a child version of ino be an absolute waste. It had been so annoying having to stutter every word and ring her hands and blush like crazy. It was physically hurting the kunoichi. 

 

On the upside she has now officially met itachi. He had only given her a nod but he was an uchiha so she was happy with whatever gesture she could get. Also she knew from sasuke that a polite nod to civilian often meant hello in uchiha speak. Sakura had to admit now that itachi wasn't trying to kill her she could really see where the looks of sasuke's father fugaku had gone to. Not that sasuke was so feminine that he could be confused for a girl like haku or orochimaru. It was just the obvious facts that itachi had inherited more looks from his father than mother. Vice versa with sasuke. 

 

Sakura couldn't help her beaming smile and neither could naruto. Both had never seen nor heard sasuke talk so much. He chattered mindlessly to his brother about so many random things. It was like sasuke was getting a new type of revenge on itachi. The good old annoyance migraine that comes along with team 7. Kakashi had dubbed the long title after he gave the three another bell test after sasuke's return. The battlefield/training ground had been destroyed and sasuke was getting especially talkative. He had commented on every little thing in the battle. It was comedy gold when sakura and naruto joined in. Kakashi had to take soldier pills just to stand naruto and sasuke's bickering. For some reason the two had started bickering like they were genin again. Of course at the time this was only a prank that the boy's played on kakashi for forcing them to retake the chuunin exams. It took everything in naruto and sakura not to just laugh their asses off and have itachi think they're crazy as sasuke went on to talk about how frogs and slugs should just get over themselves. They both knew sasuke was talking about them because sasuke added in a fire breathing dragon instead of a creepy pedo snake.  

 

Kiba and akamaru ran down the street happily. Naruto threw the seal at kiba with slyness that itachi couldn't even detect and smiled as it hit him right on the wrist. Kiba on his part faltered mid step totally tripping hana over her brother. A wickedly evil thought came to sasuke as he pretended to wrestle with naruto and bump itachi causing him to curse at the unsuspected brawl. Hana fell face forward as itachi fell back. Their lips connected in a kiss as they landed roughly on the ground. Sasuke using the "kiss of doom" as he and naruto named it to activate his mangekyou in front of kiba and delve into his psyche. It took less than 10 seconds for him to figure out what he was doing. sasuke's eyes faded back to charcoal and a light sheen of almost unnoticeable sweat resting on his brow. That was tiring. Naruto got off him once his eyes changed and he gave a nod to naruto and sakura. Kiba stared at the trio with wide disbelieving eyes. He got up wordlessly and walked over to the three. Akamaru trailed worriedly behind him a bit confused to why his master was out of it right now.  

 

"What hokage do you want to be?" Kiba asked naruto slowly. The young inuzuka had lost his childhood snark when speaking to naruto. After all in the future he finally became head tracker to most of his clans disbelief. Kiba had always been viewed as the naruto of the clan. A bit of a prankster and trouble maker in his own right. However secretly known only to hinata, shino, and kurenai the boy dreamed to be head of the tracking unit. It was an inuzuka's highest honor and being told to stop goofing off really got under his skin. "Seventh" he responded immediately.  

 

"What happened?" Kiba exclaimed eyes wide this time gesturing to hana and itachi who were still frozen on the ground. Sasuke cocked his head to the side adopting a similar more uchiha like expression to kiba's. Both knew they weren't talking about their siblings but it was just comical. Naruto snickered and sakura blushed immensely and erupted into a series of fangirl giggles. Old habits die hard it would seem.  

 

The funniest part about this was not the flustered hana blushing profusely eyeing the insanely hot uchiha with a fangirly yet lovey dovey look. It was itachi. The poor uchiha had no idea what to do. Should he push her off? He couldn't really risk crossing a female inuzuka even with his skill level. shisui had warned him about hana. She was not an inuzuka to be crossed he had said recounting days at the academy. It didn't help matters that her angle was giving the elder uchiha a very nice view of her cleavage. Itachi was in no means a pervert but he did have raging teenage hormones. Even the uchiha can't fully suppress those emotions. A blush colored itachi's face. He had no idea where to put his hands which were awkwardly at his side. 

 

"Hana shouldn't you get off sas's brother?" Kiba questioned hiding his laugh behind his hand. Sasuke smirked in return. This was the best day ever. He had never seen his brother so flustered before. It was hilarious to the young uchiha.  

 

"Huh?"she dreamily replied. "Oh right er s-sorry uh itachi" hana said scrambling off of him. Itachi got up as well and hana still flustered brushed a bit of dirt off of Itachi's shoulder a bit shyly.  

 

"So kiba wanna go play?" Sasuke suggested. Itachi stared at his younger brother in silent horror. Now he was going to have to endure the presence of hana after she had kissed him. After one of his infamous fangirls had kissed him. Itachi decided this was the worst day ever. "Race ya uchiha!" Kiba said as he started to run sasuke, naruto, and sakura racing after. "Hey wait!" Hana yelled grabbing itachi's hand pulling him to run after him with her. It didn't take kiba long to find shino and tackle him for naruto to place the seal and sasuke looked into the shades of shino's glasses.   

 

"Relax buddy" kiba whispered in shino's ear. 10 seconds passed and sasuke fell back breathing hard. This new mangekyou memory manager really took effort. Shino ever so slowly turned his head to look at kiba who was on top of him staring at him with the hopefulness of a puppy. "Kiba?" Was the only thing that slipped out of the boys mouth. Kiba grinned toothily. "Yes bug eyes?" He questioned. "Get off me your breath smells like dog why do i know this? Because we are in kiss of doom territory" naruto and sasuke shivered as kiba got up offering shino a hand.   

 

"How do we get hinata?" Kiba asked with a frown.   

 

"We lure her out of course" sakura grinned.   

 

"Lure her?" Shino asked.  

 

"with what?" Sasuke questioned.  

 

"With whom you mean" sakura corrected gesturing to naruto.  "Oh we're idiots" kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement. Just as itachi and hana found the kids they raced off again much to itachi's annoyance and hana's glee. The more time her brother spent goofing the more time she could spend with her itachi! 'Sasuke please have mercy' itachi thought as he was yanked by hana. Shino's father scratched his head as shino ran with the inuzuka boy and others. He supposed it would be fine as long as he avoided his wife and assumed shino would be home eventually. Maybe his son would gain some friends. Their had been an uchiha in that group and everyone knew how antisocial they were.  

 

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled loudly as he took the lead in their race. I'm naruto uzumaki and i'm gonna beat every single one of ya! Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he came to a skidding halt. It was too late him and hinata went crashing into a bush the others diving after. "N-naruto!" Hinata gasped lavender eyes wide as the uzumaki gently pinned her to the ground. He carefully placed the seal lovingly onto his girlfriends skin where the neck meets shoulder making hinata's face go the color of his mother's hair. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata took a mere 5 seconds and sasuke was sweating bullets at this point. Kiba and shino caught him and sakura applied medical jutsu to his head. Sasuke soo could not pass out right now. Naruto stared at hinata who was no longer blushing crazily. Before naruto could say a word he was yanked down into a passionate kiss from hinata. Kiba resisted the urge to blow chunks everywhere. He saw tongue. He had just seen tongue. "Break it up love birds itachi and hana are catching up" sasuke declared forcing himself to stand. "Sasuke you aren't going to keep going are you?" Hinata asked breaking away from a heavily panting naruto. The uchiha looked ready to collapse. "Not until we have everybody" sasuke declared standing firmly. "Kurama advices you to keep it up and disregard what he said earlier. It seems he misjudged your stamina and resistance yet again" naruto said wrapping an arm around hinata's waist. Just as itachi and hana reached their hiding spot they ran off again.  

 

Itachi was seriously annoyed with his brother at this point. Hana's hand should not be traveling where it is traveling. He was saved by hanabi. The younger sister had heard something about neji and she wanted in. She stared at itachi for a few moments before taking his hand and pulling the two along. Her byakugan was blazing. A hyuuga body guard of hinata and the female for hanabi sighed. Those girls would be the death of them. All they had to do was dodge the girls dad and they would be fine. Besides itachi was a good anbu. Everyone knew that.


	9. Bring Back Team Gai/9

Team's eight and seven ran toward the training grounds. Lee wasn't very hard to find. He had a braid and he was kicking a post rather angrily. He was screaming something about proving others wrong. The usual youth speech except waay more saddened. Gai clearly hadn't gotten to him yet. "Hey lee!" Naruto yelled slapping the seal on his back as sasuke took a good 10 seconds rummaging through his psyche unlocking his memories and lee was crying at their feet. These were tears of joy however."thank you my friends! Now i can once again know the true feeling of youth!" "No problem bushy brow!" Naruto smiled. "Why didn't we start at neji's when we were just at the hyuuga compound?" Sakura asked suddenly. Her question was met with silence. Everyone raised to a nearby park to retrieve tenten as itachi neared.

A tic mark formed on itachi's head. His little brother though he loved him dearly was crossing a line. Hanabi had an iron grip on his hand and hana's hand had moved down to his bum. This was not okay anymore. Little did team 8, 7, and lee know but gai had been watching from the bushes. He jumped out making hana remove her hand just as it was about to invade itachi's pants. Itachi thanked whatever god was out there until he realized that it was might gai. The same guy his older cousin obito vehemently despised. Flashes of green spandex, orange goggles, and masks flashed before his eyes as he remembered the arguement of who was the true rival of kakashi hatake. Itachi internally curled up into a little ball. This was hell.

"Come itachi, itachi's girlfriend and little hyuuga tike! We must go after the children with the power of youth itself! Let's go!!" Gai screamed grabbing itachi by his shirt hana taking the chance to jump on itachi and cling to his back pressing her more private parts against him once again as gai lifted hanabi and put her on his shoulder's and away from the uh two love birds."Young hyuuga tell us where are they!"

Itachi sweat dropped he remembered might guy. He was worse than the spandex clinging to him. Hell worse than hana clinging to him. Wait why had he even let a two year old hyuuga come with them? He was distracted by his thoughts as hana started whispering in his ear. A chill went down his spine. Itachi never knew true terror until this day. He idly wondered if this counted as rape.

"Teme are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly as sasuke collapsed on the ground after waking tenten. "Y-yeah just need to catch my breath" he panted as the clouds spun faster and faster in a circle. He clenched his eyes biting his bottom lip. He couldn't stop now not when he was so close. All he needed was four more people. Just four more people and he could save his clan. Four more people and he could save his family. Itachi he could save him. He could save his brother and rewrite history. He had no time to rest. The game would be done if itachi caught him. He couldn't let itachi catch them. This time it was a hunt of revenge and the roles were reversed this time. Instead of sasuke hunting itachi itachi was hunting him. Sasuke even though he was beginning to be exhausted was loving this subtle method of torturous revenge. He had forgiven itachi truly he had. This was revenge of a different kind. This was the revenge of a sibling. The revenge sasuke had latched onto and morphed into his own life's work. Itachi had never seen this coming and it was beautiful.

"Leaf legion move out!" Sasuke said as naruto pulled him up and they all charged back toward the hyuuga compound to find NMejia.

"Leaf legion? Sasuke your names for us keep getting more youthful by the second!" Lee gushed as he supported the uchiha along with naruto.

"Why didn't i think of that name?" Naruto asked.

"Because your brain was fried day after that with paper work." Tenten stated.

"Oh right"

After all they were the two fastest runners not counting sasuke. Lee felt his skills returning as did tenten and team 8. Hinata felt more confidence in each step. Shino felt his bugs whirring in happiness. It seemed they remembered as well. Kiba was getting faster and he could see and smell much sharper than before. His senses were heightened. He could hear the rapid breathing of his sister behind them in the distance. She sounded similar to a female pup in heat. Her and itachi wouldn't. No if he remembered correctly hana had been a fangirl. So she's probably pulling an ino. Kiba inwardly smiled. Ino... The blonde of his dreams. His girlfriend with a kind heart and hot body to match. He couldn't wait to see his blue eyed doll again.

Itachi wanted to bash hana against a tree. No really this had gone past annoying, past okay, even past hell. Gai was screaming as the two year old shrieked. The frequencies of their voices were most displeasing and itachi wondered if he would go deaf. On top of that hana was literally grinding against his back. She pulled lightly on his hair as she nipped licked and made animalistic noises in his ears. To most men this would be a great turn on. Itachi was not most men. Itachi was very particular about the kind of women he was interested in. While itachi had thought hana had her good looks he didn't find her "hey let's go make out in front of everybody" kind of attractive. Hana was about a five in itachi's mind. For some reason itachi associated hana with rin. They both had brown hair, both had marks on their cheeks, both had gone in the medical field, both had brown eyes, and both were fangirls of prodigies. Hana to itachi was beginning to near what sasuke labeled karin level fangirlism. It was not okay. Sasuke was going to pay.

It had been a bit tricky to get the seal onto neji or get him to open his damned eyes. But eventually they did and sasuke was once again on his rear panting like he just went up against madara by himself with no sage mode or chakra. "We're getting Team 10 before you explain all this i'm guessing?" Neji asked.

"Your brilliance has returned my rival!" Lee said hugging neji like no tommorrow. "Lee let him go!" Tenten screamed ripping the bushy browed boy off the child stoic.

"Sasuke are you good to keep going?" Naruto asked as sakura healed his head somemore. Once his vision cleared once again and itachi was just getting in his line of sight he nodded. "One more team and the leaf legion is complete"

"I love our new name" neji stated a smirk on his lips.

"We all do. Why? It is because the konoha 12 was a terrible name"

"Agreed" lee stated triumphantly smiling.

"I have to admit the name rolls right off the tongue" naruto said to sasuke as they ran sakura healing him on his other side taking lee's place.

"What do you expect from a song writer?" Sakura questioned.

"Point taken" naruto laughed.

Onto team 10.


	10. The Mob of Four Year Olds United

"Ino! Hey ino! I found sasuke! Ino i can introduce you! He's my friend now! Ino!" Sakura giggled fangirlishly. Ino blushed and ran out of the flower shop with her pink hair friend. Her mother smiled as she saw the girls leave. She was glad ino had found a friend who wasn't snobby. It was hard for ino to make a true connection with girls her own age. Her relationships even at this age were superficial at best. Ino would never show her true kind self to those girls. Out of fear of being rejected or mocked. Sakura did none of those things and for that ino's mom was grateful.

Ino blushed as naruto slyly placed the seal on her and she gazed deeply into sasuke's blood red eyes. 10 seconds passed and sasuke fell backwards neji and naruto catching him before he could hit the ground. Ino tackled kiba to the ground and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kiba responded with the same amount of force. Akamaru barked at them making kiba chuckle. "I missed you babe"

"Of course you did! I'm me!" She shot back grinning.

"Are you sure you can keep this up?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sasuke was covered in sweat. His breathing had become harsh and he was paler than usual. "Maybe we should stop for today" tenten suggested as neji and naruto got sasuke back on his feet. "Hell no we're too close to stop now." Sasuke protested.

"If you insist" naruto sighed. He and sakura hated it when sasuke got like this. He just didn't know when to quit while he was ahead. Of course naruto wasn't one to talk. He was the exact same way. But that didn't change the fact that they didn't worry.

"We're four right? So i know exactly where my team mates are! Err future team mates i mean" ino smiled.

"Lead the way gorgeous" kiba encouraged.

The mob of four year olds ran past the konoha police station just as Fugaku's second in command was about to get a breath of fresh air. Paperwork was worse than the fangirls he had encountered in the academy. Fugaku was in a mood and he was sent to go and investigate that creepy trail of blood littering the streets. "The hell..." He mumbled sharingon activating and practically bulging out of his skull upon seeing sasuke in the mob of little kids. Upon seeing fugaku's antisocial shyish son among a mob of children. He scratched his head in pure utter confusion as not five minutes later itachi rushed by with a female inuzuka clinging to his back, and the famous might gai with a small hyuuga on his shoulders. The uchiha fainted. It was all to weird.

The children bolted up stairs and around corners racing to shika's cloud watching spot. "Troublesome" shika mumbled as chouji suddenly got tackled by an uchiha and a kid in orange. Ten seconds passed before the uchiha's blood red eyes gazed into his own. "Really guys a kamikaze attack? What a drag" Shika questioned as their memories were restored. He remembered his death well. It was heroic and naruto was probably going to chew him out for it any second. But it never came. "What happened in the future stays in the future!" Naruto said happily smiling. "What's going on!?" Neji snapped irked. He had no idea what anyone was talking about. He guessed that was what happened when dying fighting madara the first time but still!

"We're in the past... We have our memories back.... We're changing the past to change the future and stop sasuke's clan massacre and improve the village and save everyone and get our positions of authority back! But we can't kill madara or danzo because then sasuke's clan will get off'd any questions?" Naruto explained in his hokage tone.

"Just one. How did this happen?" Neji questioned. He understood the whole save sasuke's clan, kill evil dirt bags, get their status back , and save the village from certain destruction. But he didn't understand how the hell they got back in their four year old bodies.

"We're still a bit fuzzy on those details but from what kurama gathers fate took pity on us three and decided to grant our dying wishes and give us a second chance" sakura explained before sasuke cut in.

"We originally planned to get close to you guys and improve relations with our clans but then me and kurama worked out that my mangekyou returned copies of our past lives that could basically be projected into your heads similar to a genjutsu to restore your memories and speed up our plans exponantionally...." Sasuke finished.

"What now?" Shika questioned as he eyed itachi, might gai, hanabi, and hana almost upon them.

"Scatter and meet at training ground seven. It's time for itachi to meet all of sasuke's friends" naruto smirked. Everyone scattered in opposite directions except for sakura, kiba, naruto and sasuke

"Catch us if you can Itachi!" Sasuke yelled before the four sped off.

'Damn it' itachi cursed as sasuke disappeared yet again. How did sasuke get so fast!? He wondered as he and gai raised after the kids. How did any of those four year old get so fast!? They couldn't know how to channel their chakra like that .... Could they?

"I don't remember kids this age being so fast..." Gai panted as hanabi clung to his bowl cut.

"I've never seen elder sister so fast!" Hanabi said excitedly.

That comment vaguely reminded itachi of sasuke. Was this seriously how all younger siblings acted? On the point of worshipping them like they were god? He would have to examine kiba to prove this theory.

"Huh?" The young anbu version of kakashi questioned as four year old after four year old assembled on his old and favorite training ground. It was strange to him. He hadn't even been that fast at the age of four. His breath caught in his throat as minato's son, and obito's youngest cousin that he knew of appeared on the field. Both were smiling ear to ear upon seeing him. He was positve he had never officially met them. He was also equally positive that Fugaku still hated him, blamed him, loathed him and wanted him dead. So how the hell did sasuke know him!? The young uchiha was drenched in sweat and was leaning heavily on the young uzumaki. So that means their relationship followed closer to kushina and mikoto rather than minato and fugaku. That was good. The village wouldn't survive another madara vs hashirama showdown. A minute later kakashi wanted to run and hide. His 'Eternal Rival' burst into the clearing with a young hyuuga clinging to his shoulders. "Kakashi you found them!! My rival you never cease to astound me!" Gai yelled at the top of his lungs flashing his famous thumbs up. "Where'd itachi go?" Sasuke questioned confused. "And hana?" Kiba added eyes bulging. "Oh the two youthful love birds? It seemed that the chief of police was questioning them for something" gai smiled. Kakashi sweat dropped. Itachi must be fearing for his life.

"Where is your brother?" Fugaku asked stopping his first born mid run. He didn't question why he had an inuzuka female on his back. Probably just another dare from shisui( am i spelling his name right? Please correct me if i'm not). "He ran off that way" Itachi explained pointing vaguely in the direction of training ground seven. Fugaku raised a brow. "It would also seem that Sasuke has assembled a mob" "a mob?" Fuguku echoed eyebrows shooting up in genuine suprise. Where was sasuke hiding all these kids!? "How many are there exactly?"

"12-13 as sasuke previously explained earlier."

"So after this little mob there shouldn't be anymore surprises?"

Itachi shrugged and sped off again. Upon his arrival itachi sighed in relief. This time sasuke didn't bolt when he neared him. Itachi's eyes peered around at all the little tyke's before he locked equally confused gazes with kakashi and gai. Hana had gone quiet finally! And got off him thank god! Her eyes bulging out of her head practically.

"What the hell..." Hana muttered. No one was prepared for what was now in front of them. In front of them was....


	11. Putting the Hokage on the Spot Pt.1

All of the children were sitting in a circle. Yup. Just sitting there catching there breath. It was the way they were all sitting that was the shocking part. It looked as if they were already grouped into their genin teams. In front of Kakashi sat from left to right sakura, sasuke, and naruto. Next to sakura and in front of Gai sat from right to left Tenten, Lee, and Neji. Next to Naruto sat from left to right Hinata, Kiba, Shino sitting in front of a confused Kurenai who appeared in the clearing because she had thought Gai had tried to kidnap a small hyuuga child to try and teach them the ways of youth. Yes he had done it before. Unfortunately for future him that young hyuuga was Neji and he got placed on the team with the idiot. Asuma simply looked lost as he scratched his head biting his cigarette as Ino, Shikamaru and choji sat in front of him completing the circle. He had no idea how he had gotten here. One minute he was playing shogi with Shikaku and the next he was standing in a field in a circle with Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai. It was almost as if it was a reverse summon. But who would even have the chakra and seal knowledge to have done that?!

A moment later the third hokage walked into the clearing pipe in his mouth and furrowed eyebrows. The parents of every ninja child there minus Sakura, Lee, Tenten and Naruto who were either orphans or had civillian parents trailing behind in a mix of worry and confusion. A note written in crayon was held in the third hokage's hand. When this note obviously written by Naruto flew into his office via paper airplane he had no clue what to make of it. All the note said was

" hey gramps come to training ground seven! I made a whole bunch of friends! But i can't tell you the exact number because that means the surprise would be completely ruined and i would have to count my best friend into that category. He's an uchiha named sasuke! But anyways my friends, best friend, and I have a question to ask you! It's a really good question! Oh and if you could round up all the clan leaders on your way over that would save us so much time and effort! Thank you! Your the best hokage ever!(though i'll be better then you as soon as i become hokage! believe it!).

All adults blinked not expecting this. All adults except for Shino's father and Sasuke's parents who had some vague knowledge of the children's knowledge of each other's existance.....? They didn't really know if the kids were friends or not.

"Why did you all want us here exactly?" Hiruzen questioned curiously his face not betraying his shock. On the contrary he was beyond shocked. This didn't happen. In all his years as hokage... Hell in his entire life! Four year olds didn't conjugate like this. They didn't run as fast as jounin. They didn't sit in genin trio's until they were grouped and forced into some semblance of a friendship. And they all surely weren't friends with everyone their own age. Even the more antisocial children were somehow yanked forcefully into this little meeting. The hokage as smart as he was had no clue what to make of this. He just had no clue. And for Naruto and his Uchiha best friend as the supposed leaders of this little mob well kids just didn't ordain kids their own age as leaders. This was trippy. He honestly felt like he got into some of tsunade's sake that had been mixed with orochimaru's 'special hangover mix' and Jiraiya's 'good time punch'. Those three substances should never be combined under any circumstances. The third learned this the hard way.

"We all want to just skip the academy and become genin now. Now as in right now" Naruto said speaking up his voice and diction crisp and clear. It sounded far more mature than Hiruzen liked. He was glad that naruto was gaining maturity but he didn't think naruto would ever be this formal with him. He didn't even call him gramps at the end it was strange.

"Come again?" Hiruzen asked his brain wondering if his ears had started to malfunction.

"Screw the boring old academy just make us genin right now" kiba said leaning against shino his legs sprawled over hinata's lap.

"Kiba you should not speak to him that way. Why? It is because he is hokage" shino reprimanded him.

"Please try to be a bit more respectful Kiba. Just a twinge" hinata said lightly patting his foot. Akamaru yipping in agreement. Kiba rolled his eyes.

The hokage remained silent. What on earth was happening!? He could get behind the fact of Neji, Naruto and the Uchiha boy wanting to skip the academy after all they were on the road to becoming prodigies if we're judging on chakra, rumors, and heritage alone but the rest of them.... Just what? When had all these children even met? When had their been this discusion? Judging by the shocked expressions and chakra fluctuations going on behind him hiruzen guessed the parents had no clue what was going on either.

"To i think we broke the hokage" sasuke said cocking his head to the side with a small frown.

Hana aaw'd at the adorable action.

"How come you never aaw at me!?" Kiba questioned crossing his arms growling a bit at his sister.

"Why? It is Because you do not posses the uchiha traits that your sister and every other fangirl in konoha find attractive" shino explained.

"I didn't ask you!" He growled cheeks reddening slightly.

"Temper kiba" hinata reminded.

"Naah he's just in his thinking place" Naruto denied.

"Are you sure To?" Sakura questioned.

"....a bit" naruto admitted.

"Waiting is such a drag...." Shikamaru sighed scratching his head and laying back on the ground. "Uh-huh chip?" Choji questioned holding the bag out to shika who took a chubk before waving the bag over to ino. Ino smiled a took a single chip. "Really ino? Just one?" Shika questioned. Ino gave a laugh and this time grabbed a whole handful. "Much better" choji commented stealing his bag back. "Come on guys we can't just waste all this time waiting for a old man to open his trap! C mon let's train!" Tenten commanded and started doing push ups. "Let us train with the power of youth itself!! Neji my rival let us train!" Lee yelled as he two dropped to the ground. "This is ridiculous" neji commented before tenten and lee yanked him down to do pushups of his own. "Neji...." Both warned. "Tenten please tell me you were not infected with youth...." Neji hissed turning his head to her.

"I wasn't affected i'm just trying to show Gai sensei that this time around he has to be more serious and tough on us. We can't have him babying us again..." Tenten replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" He questioned. " for worrying about me" she replied.

Team 7 sat there and did nothing but wait and impatiently tap their fingers. At least that's what kakashi thought at first before he noticed a pattern to it. It was slight and he almost didn't catch it. But he noticed the three never tapped at the exact same time. It wasn't morse code kakashi knew that. But he honestly didn't know what it was.

"You all cannot simply skip the academy it is necessary" hiruzen finally stated and all children ceased there movements.

"Necessary for what?" Naruto challenged.

"So you children can learn the necessary skills you need to survive on missions"

"What if we already have the skill?" Sakura questioned speaking up crossing her arms her emerald eyes challenging.

"I'm sure your parents all know your current skill levels" hiruzen shot back. It was quiet for a few moments before muffled laughing could be heard. All eyes flew to sasuke and naruto. "I-i can't-" sasuke wheezed out before he burst out laughing him and naruto rolling on the ground. It was a total laugh attack. All the kids soon followed their actions. Fugaku didn't know what was so funny about this. Neither did the rest of the parents there.

"O-okay okay i'm i'm good now. Holy crap that was funny" sasuke said wiping away a non existent tear. "I-i know oh man and here i thought this couldn't get more hilarious" naruto replied.

"Let's make a bet lord third" sasuke said smirking crossing his arms. Naruto and Sakura matched Sasuke's smirk immediately. The third hokage was about to look like he was going to piss his pants.

"A bet?" He replied with a raised eyebrow. All of team 7 nodded.

"Your old students liked to bet didn't they?" Naruto said

"The slug queen, the the pervy toad sage, and the pedo snake" sasuke mumbled lowly it was just loud enough for kakashi to hear. He snorted but covered it up with a cough. He lightly kicked sasuke. He couldn't make comments like that with no warning.

"Very well... What is the bet?" Hiruzen sighed. He couldn't say no to a jibe like that. Besides there was no way they could actually complete the bet.

"If Ra, To, and I can demolish this training ground in 10 minutes or less then you let all of us 4 year olds become genin right here right now and appoint us our various sensei's" sasuke said confidence leaking from his tone.

"Very well sasuke I agree to your bet"

After all what was the worst thing that could happen?

Famous last words.


End file.
